metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Kio Marv
Dr. Kio Marv was a Czech scientist, responsible for the creation of the genetically-modified oil-producing microbe, OILIX. Rentenversicherung Biography Life and career While conducting research in the East on biomass pesticide modification, Dr. Marv accidentally discovered the basis for OILIX in one of his experiments, subsequently refining the concept to completion. OILIX was a microalgal organism capable of producing high amounts of petroleum-grade hydrocarbons, with relatively little expense and effort. A well-known computer game enthusiast, Marv used to have them shipped to him from the West every month. He also frequently submitted home-brewed games to a variety of magazines to rave reviews. At some point in his life, he and Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar met at the Prague Academy. In his later years, Dr. Marv suffered from severe heart problems. By the late 1990s, he had no surviving family. In 1999, during an energy crisis, Dr. Marv presented OILIX to the World Energy Conference in Prague, and was on his way to a U.S. demonstration when he was taken hostage during his stay at America by agents of Zanzibar Land. Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Drago Pettrovich Madnar: I was captured along with Marv while we were in America. Special forces unit FOXHOUND immediately carried out a rescue operation, and Solid Snake was called in to rescue Marv from Zanzibar Land's clutches. It was originally believed that Dr. Marv was held hostage at Zanzibar Building's third floor, but it turned out that the "Dr. Kio Marv" located there was a decoy impersonated by Kyle Schneider (a.k.a. Black Ninja). Zanzibar Land had deduced that he had a tracer implanted into him, and removed it, placing it on Black Ninja. During his captivity, Dr. Marv was able to send out a carrier pigeon (more specifically a wood pigeon that he brought with him) with his contact frequency written on it. This pigeon was found by Snake, who was able to contact Dr. Marv. However, Snake didn't speak Czech or Slovakian so he was unable to understand what the scientist was saying. Fortunately, Snake was able to make contact with Marv's bodyguard, Gustava Heffner. Snake eventually reached the prison where Dr. Marv was being held, only to find that he'd been killed by his old friend, Dr. Madnar. Long troubled by a heart condition, Marv was unable to withstand Madnar's torture. However, he had been able to hide the microfilm containing the OILIX formula from his captors in an MSX cartridge, allowing Snake to procure the data and deliver it to his superiors. Dr. Marv's discovery ended the world's energy crisis, though it ultimately cost him his life. Behind the Scenes in reverse is effectively "VRAM 01K", a system message that is displayed upon booting up the MSX2. Despite the fact that Black Ninja impersonated Dr. Marv in Metal Gear 2, his in-game character sprite is actually that of Dr. Pettrovich Madnar. Dr. Marv's last name was mistransliterated as "Marf" in Metal Gear Solid 2, when the Colonel mentions the mission briefing from Metal Gear 2. Appearances *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' References Marv, Kio Marv, Kio